The Escape
by madexinxheaven
Summary: This is a story done by a friend.It's about Rebecca Chambers and Jill Valentine escaping Raccoon City. This story will turn into a JillRebecca romance but at the moment its mostly horror.
1. Chapter 1

Slowly Rebecca rose from her bed wiping the sleep from her brown eyes. She felt really warm but what could you expect living in hell. She had been in Raccoon City for 2 days now trying to escape. Taking a look out of her window she saw some people beating away at zombies with anything they had in order to get away. They weren't succeeding. The zombies were too strong. Rebecca sighed and decided to get some coffee before going out to try and escape from the infested city. After drinking up her coffee she was going to head to the bathroom to wash up but decided against it, after all she's just going to get dirty again, it would be a waste of time. Sighing Rebecca grabbed her guns and headed outside.

As soon as Rebecca stepped outside of the house a zombie launched at her from the corner of the stairs, quickly turning Rebecca pushed the zombie back before it bit her. Raising her handgun she fired killing it. Turning back around she saw 3 zombies approaching the front gate. Running threw the grass next to the gate Rebecca dived over the fence and ran down Ennerdale Street. Whenever she got the chance she checked all cars to see if she could get any working. Not that it'd help anyway everywhere is barricaded. Running onto Good Street Rebecca slowed down to a stop as she arrived at the City College. Walking up the path to the entrance she heard a low growl. Stopping Rebecca gripped her gun and slowly turned to the source of the growl. She saw a Cerberus slowly stagger from side to side coming towards her. She knew it would jump at her if she made any sudden movement so she slowly raised her gun and took aim. Waiting until it got just a little closer. Once it was close enough Rebecca fired 6 shots killing the bloodthirsty dog. She turned and continued up the stairs to the Raccoon City College.

When she went inside she looked around from her place at the door. The place was a mess. Pictures ripped off the walls, bloody hand prints on the walls and floor, chairs had been thrown about and blood soaked papers on the floor. The only light in the main hall of the college was flickering. Looks like it won't last long I'll have to find a flashlight. Thought Rebecca searching under some papers lying about the room. After about 10 minuets of searching Rebecca found nothing except a finger, which wouldn't be any help what so ever.

Rebecca walked over to the first door on the right, which led to one of the classrooms. Inside there were benches with gas taps on them and around the room there was various science equipment. Rebecca started by searching the teacher's desk. Starting at the top she looked threw some files but found nothing of interest. Next she started to search the desk. Opening the top right hand side drawer she saw pens, pencils, rulers, rubbers and calculators. Doubt I'll be needing any of those. Closing the drawer she opened the one below to find some 9x19 parabelum rounds and some Shotgun Shells. These may come in handy. I don't understand though... Why would a teacher have these...

"Identify yourself." Said a voice. Rebecca looked up to see a man. He was dressed smartly in a suit. Probably works here

"I'm Rebecca Chambers. I'm a member of S.T.A.R.S." The man lowered his weapon and walked up to Rebecca.

"A cop. Good. Names Dave. I'm head of this college. It's a shame no one believed your story. Maybe none of this would have happened. Where's the rest of your team?"

"I don't know. I think Chris went to Paris and Barry took his family out of the City. Jill... I uh don't know where she is. I do hope she's alright."

"You'd better get out of here. Go to central station. Take the train out of the city." Said Dave walking past Rebecca to sit on a stool.

"What about you?" The man lifted his suit jacket to reveal a blood soaked white shirt.

"I'm infected. Get out of here. Get out of this City before you suffer the same fate as me." Rebecca didn't want to leave him but knew she had to. Nodding she turned and headed back out.

"Don't move," shouted a male voice from behind Rebecca.

"Don't shoot, I'm human."

"Hmmmm, slowly move away from the door and drop your guns."

"I'm a cop." Said Rebecca slowly turning around to face the man. He had white hair, well geared up and was about 6'2' Rebecca guessed he was in his 30's.

"Show me your badge."

Rebecca slowly took out her badge keeping her eye on the man with the gun. It wasn't until she slid the badge across the floor that she noticed the Umbrella logo on his shirt. Oh shit Rebecca quickly made a break for the door. Crashing threw it she rolled onto the grass and to her feet. She ran down the rest of Good Street and onto Raccoon Street. Making her way to Warren Street and then onto Euston Street. Killing everything that stood in her way. She slowed down to a walk as she came to the Central Station. With luck the train was in the station. Rebecca climbed in to the driving area and pulled the leaver but the train didn't move.

"Shit" Rebecca cursed. Looking at the meter she saw that it needed fuel. Coming off the train and out of the station Rebecca went to the gas station. Raising her gun she pushed open the door. Slowly walking in she passed by a car that was being fixed up. Walking over to a shutter, which was the only other place to go Rebecca pushed the button. Nothing happened. She walked over to a small window looking into the place behind the shutter to see various tools. She spotted a canister, which she needed to collect the fuel. Suddenly something moved from within the garage. Rebecca looked in closer to where she saw movement but seen nothing. Sighing she turned and decided to go out back to see if she could find another way in or at least try and restore power to the shutter.

Back on Fox Street Jill Valentine was blasting away at 3 zombies, taking their heads clean off with her Benelli M3S Shotgun. Wiping away the blood that splattered across her face, Jill continued down Fox Street passing Fisson Street and headed to Raccoon High School to see if she could find any survivors. Opening the door she walked into the main hall. Taking out her flashlight she switched to her Sigpro SP2009 Handgun so it would be easier to use the flashlight while aiming and firing. Like back in the college there was blood everywhere. Dead bodies lay on the stairs and all around the corridor. Aiming down at the bodies Jill tiptoed by them watching them closely so none grabbed her foot and bit her. She decided to start from the first floor.

She tried the first door on the left hand side. It was unlocked but something was blocking it. Jill pushed and pushed eventually it opened slightly. Jill could see a hand and it was now obvious there was a body against the door. Giving it one more hard push the door opened enough for Jill to squeeze threw. Once she got in she checked the dead body of the woman that was leaning against the door. The dead woman only had half a face left; from the nose down was a purple mass of tissue and chunks of dark wetness hanging from strings of flesh. A dripping snake of intestine flopped out against her white blood soaked shirt. Swallowing down vomit Jill stood up and went to search the rest of the classroom when she heard a moan from a woman coming from behind. She knew straight away it was the woman she just searched. Jill quickly turned round and aimed her gun. Shooting 3 shots the woman fell. Jill kept her aim as she got back up again. Firing another 5 shots the woman fell and never got back up. Wiping away sweat Jill turned and continued searching the room trying not to look at the dead bodies of young children. Finding nothing she exited the room.

Walking across top the door on the opposite side Jill went to open the door only to find it locked. Jill couldn't get in the next 5 doors. 4 were locked and 1 was blocked by something very heavy. As Jill slowly walked down the dark corridor there was a thump from behind. Spinning around and aiming her gun Jill looked for the source of the noise. She could see nothing except from the vending machine that was once standing lying on its side. Walking slowly backwards with her gun still aimed down the corridor near the vending machine she felt a chill from behind her. Quickly turning she aimed. Nothing there. Sighing Jill stopped aiming and continued to the door.

The door led Jill into another corridor. It was darker than the last one. Taking a deep breath Jill took a few steps forward before hearing a low moaning sound from down the corridor. Taking aim and slowly walking down the corridor the figure of a child could be seen. Jill guessed she was about 14. She wore a white shirt with the school tie and a black skirt, which reached to mid thigh. Her white shirt was blood soaked and her insides could be seen. Poor kid Thought Jill as her finger pulled down slowly on the trigger of her Sigpro SP2009 Handgun. After 8 shots the girl fell to the ground for the last time.

"ARGGGHHHHH!"

"What the hell!" Said Jill spinning around looking down the other end of the corridor where the noise came from. Looking down the hall into he darkness she could see nothing. She turned to where she killed the young teen when she heard a loud thump from the same place as the scream came from. Loading her gun she slowly walked down to the darkness of the corridor. Jill could feel her heart pounding against her chest, as she got farther in. Whatever it sounded larger than a zombie. From the very bottom of the corridor it sounded like there was something walking about. Any normal person would have run. She thought of turning around and leaving but it was like something was pulling her towards the end of the corridor. Curious as to what it was she continued one slowly walking down the rest of the corridor. There was a spine chilling breeze the closer she got to the end. Reaching the bottom Jill saw nothing. There was a shuffling from behind her. She could feel the hairs on the back of her neck stand. Whatever was down here was now standing behind her. Then she heard a horrible, raspy, creepy voice of something dead.

"die"

Jill quickly spun around and her heart leapt into her throat. It looked like a zombie only more advanced. Red eyes glowing from inside a black cloak.

"ARGGGHHHHH!" The monsters charged at Jill snarling. Jill was frozen. She could see the monsters eyes burning red with fury. It's claw reached for Jill's throat and in the other hand it held a sledgehammer. Its red eyes glittered with vengeful glee. Jill could not move. She felt it's cold bony fingers grip round her neck and the last then Jill saw was the sledgehammer and then everything went black.

When Jill woke all she could feel was pain. Jill was too afraid to open her eyes. Afraid encase that thing was hovering over her ready to strike again. She strained her ears to see if she could hear anything. She heard nothing. She could feel something watching her. Crouching over her, waiting to attack again. Jill lay for what seemed forever. To afraid to move. Her back was getting sore and lying here was very uncomfortable. Slowly Jill opened her eyes to slits, but saw no monster. She moved her head looking around. Still nothing. Jill sighed with relief and sat up.  
  
A noise from behind. Jill quickly rolled over and she was glad she did because as she rolled the sledgehammer came down on her again. Lucky it missed. That monster must have some power thought Jill as she looked at the big hole of the floor where She was just sitting from the impact of the hammer. Quickly scrambling to her feet she ran for the door as the monster was trying to get the hammer out of the floor.

Jill ran into another room. It was a music room. She gripped her head, which hurt badly from the hammer. She could feel herself falling to the ground only to be caught by someone soon she lost consciousness.

Rebecca walked down the dirty ally way behind the garage. She walked until she spotted a door. Turning the handle the door opened. Rebecca smiled and walked in. It was the room she saw behind the shutter. Walking over to pick up truck she examined the items that were in the back.

"Hey! Get your ass away from my tuck." Yelled a deep voice. "Who are you?" Demanded the man.

"I'm Rebecca Chambers, I'm a cop."

"Hmmmm I asked for the Army and they send me a little girl."

"Hey! I'm a member of S.T.A.R.S! And don't call me little girl" Yelled Rebecca.

"Hmmm ok, I apologize. My name is Douglas. I own this gas station."

"I only came here for some fuel to fuel up the train at the Central Station."

"Here" Said Douglas handing Rebecca a canister of fuel. "This should be enough to get you just out of the city."

"You should come with me."

"No. I have my truck. I still have some things to do here. I will get myself out. Now go on. Get out of here but I have someone who needs to get out of here now. I have locked her in one of my apartment rooms. The apartments are on Euston Street. Here these are the keys. She's in room 103. I have cleared the apartments of all monsters so there should be no trouble. Take what weapons you need" Said Douglas pointing at the back of his truck, which was full of weapons.

"I have all the weapons I need. Sir I really think you should come with me."

"I said no. Now please leave." Said Douglas sternly.

Rebecca sighed and headed back out. Killing all monsters she headed for the apartments on Euston Street.


	2. Chapter 2

Rebecca exited from the gas station, which lead onto Warren Street Rebecca turned left and continued up the street and turned left at the first corner onto Euston Street. The apartments were right on the corner. Walking up the path leading to the apartments she was greeted with 3 zombies. Taking aim she fired 3 shots at each of them and then another 3 shots killing them except from one which was about to grab her foot. Smirking she raised her foot and brought it down on the zombies head smashing it. After wiping her foot on the edge of the grass to clear off all the zombie brain that she just squashed, Rebecca made her way inside the apartments. It didn't take her long to find the room. She searched her pockets for the key and unlocked the door.

The room was dark and the curtains were pulled over. There was a rather large TV at the corner and on the bed in the center of the room Rebecca could see a figure. Must be who I'm looking for Slowly walking up to the bed Rebecca kneeled down at the side and pulled the covers down a little to reveal the face of Jill Valentine. Rebecca could see blood coming from her head. Douglas patched it up but the blood was seeping threw. Rebecca threw a glance at Jill's face. Moving her hand up to rest on Jill's cheek, Rebecca closed her eyes and smiled but suddenly opened them and jerked her hand away as Jill began to move.

"Rebecca?" Jill muttered softly making Rebecca's heart skip a little.

"Yeah Jill it's me" Replied Rebecca. Jill rubbed her head wincing as she felt the pain. She tried to sit up but Rebecca gently pushed her back down.

"Lay down. Let me fix your head and you can tell me what happened. Unfortunately I don't have my medical stuff on me so rest here and I'll run to the hospital and get some things."

"No Becca. It'll be too dangerous. There's some... something out there, stronger than those zombies," said Jill swallowing the pain and closing her eyes whilst grabbing Rebecca's arm.

"Just relax Jill," said Rebecca touching the side of Jill's face She's so beautiful thought Rebecca. "I'll be back before you know it. Try and go back to sleep." Jill was already away to sleep. Rebecca smiled and gently kissed the top of her head and left the apartments.

Turning left from the apartments Rebecca headed to the central station, as it was quicker to take the train to the hospital. She figured there would be enough petrol for it. After filling it up Rebecca got in and pulled the leaver to start it up. The train started off slowly and the gradually got faster. It followed the line between Warren Street and Berd Street and then onto Raccoon Street where it stopped at Raccoon Station. Exiting the train Rebecca killed some zombies and dogs and ran down onto Mission Street where Raccoon Hospital was, just behind the clock tower. Walking up the stairs Rebecca killed everything that got in her way, either by squashing its head into the ground or by shooting it. Once she got into the hospital she stopped to take a look at all the bodies laying around the main hall floor. Every one of their heads had been taken off.

From the corner of the room she could hear THUMP THUMP THUMP. She knew exactly what it was. Taking out the Benelli M3S shotgun she had brought, she aimed to the corner where the thumping was coming from. She fired when she saw the green frog like monster emerge from the corner of the room. After 5 blasts from the Benelli M3S shotgun, the hunter fell. Sighing she re-loaded the shotgun knowing that if one was here there'd be more.

She didn't need to go very far to get what she was looking for. The room to her left had stitched, Band-Aids and anesthetic wipes. After blasting away 2 hunters she grabbed them all up she rushed back out and headed for the train. She had to kill more hunters as she made her way there and again when she got to the station. The station had 6 hunters all jumping about. 2 were fighting with each other and one more was going to join the fight. Rebecca loaded her shotgun and noticed she was beside ladders leading to the station roof. Perfect she thought as she climbed up. Taking aim she fired at the hunters from the room. One jumped up beside her. Oh sit, I forgot they could jump this high Rebecca turned and fired at the hunter, quickly reloading as two more jumped up. She rolled to her right as one of the hunters jumped at her. She aimed and fired. There was one left to kill. She fired 4 rounds and then it jumped. Rebecca tripped and fell back. Just as the hunter was about to land she fired her last shot and rolled to the right. The shot killed the hunter. Sighing she got up and climbed down. She ran for the train as the other three were fighting. She quickly started it up and left the station to go back and get Jill. She didn't have to go to far. She saw a figure falling to the ground and as the train got closer she saw it was Jill. Hitting the breaks Rebecca jumped out and ran to Jill. Kneeling down she shouted her name and held her and tears ran down her face.

Back at the apartments Jill was tossing and turning as she dreamed.

Jill was breathing fast as she ran. Terrifying moans filled the air and a scream was building up inside her throat. She could feel the sting and a thumping in her hand. She didn't dare look down at the fingers that were missing. Missing because of a careless mistake. Jill could feel herself getting tired from running so fast. She was tripping every now and again as she was trying not to slow down. Jill didn't want to die. Not like this. She knew they could smell the drip of her blood. They were coming for her. She started slowing down and suddenly from all ends herds of zombie came at her. Grabbing her and pulling her down all fighting for her blood. She screamed as they ripped at her foot, legs, and arms. Jill tried to fight them off but failed as she felt one of the zombies ripping at the skin on her neck. She could no longer move. She stared at the streetlight as the zombies tore at her. She knew she would become one of them.

Jill screamed, waking from her nightmare. Her breathing was erratic, choked by tears and sweat. She instantly reached for her pistol, but within the same moment, she realized it was all an illusion, a torment created by her mind. Her heavy breathing continued as she grabbed onto the bedside table to pull herself up. She was really dizzy from her head wound. Her head felt as though it was going to explode. Once she had stood up she stayed standing for a while to regain balance and then staggered to the apartment door. I must find Rebecca Jill thought to herself as she loaded her Sigpro SP2009 and left the room. Staggering out of the apartments Jill used everything possible to hold her balance. She spotted a zombie coming from across the road. Leaning against the fence Jill aimed her Sigpro SP2009 and strained her eyes to get a good aim at the zombie. The zombie was getting closer and so Jill just fired hoping she would hit it. It took her 15 shots to kill it. With a sigh of relief Jill stopped aiming. Just as she was about to move she felt someone grab her from behind. She turned her head to see a zombie. She threw her hands up in defense as the zombie sunk its teeth deep into Jill's hand. Jill pulled her hand away as the zombie succeeded in getting two of her fingers. Jill panics and thought Just like my nightmare If this was her nightmare coming to life she knew what would happen next. Jill turned and ran as fast as she could. Being dizzy didn't help. She was breathing heavily and it was becoming hard to see. Jill started slowing down and suddenly about 6 zombies grabbed her from all directions. The zombies were fighting for a piece of Jill. Jill let out a painful scream as one of the zombies sunk its teeth into her leg and another into her arm. Jill struggled to get away. She threw her arms about and kicked her feet. She managed to kick them off her. Dragging herself up she limped and staggered down the street. She eventually fell just next to the train track between central Station and Raccoon Station. Her vision was blurry and the last think she heard and saw was Rebecca yelling her name and kneeling beside her before falling unconscious.


	3. Chapter 3

Rebecca gently lay Jill down and ran back to the train and took out the medical supplies she had. Running back over to Jill she kneeled down beside her and began to fix up her wounds. Rebecca knew Jill would be infected so she would have to find a cure.

Rebecca looked up as a truck stopped not far from them and a man stepped out. Rebecca saw it was Douglas. Douglas walked over to them and kneeled down beside Rebecca.

"She'll turn soon." Said Douglas looking at Rebecca. "You'd better leave now," He said nodding his head towards the train.

"No. I'm not leaving without her. There must be some way to save her." Replied Rebecca with tears filling up in her eyes.

"There is an Umbrella facility just outside the City. If there is anyway to save her, that's where you'll find it. You won't make it out in time with the train. I'll drive. The road out is clear. Get in the truck and I'll get your friend." Douglas said as he picked Jill up and followed Rebecca to his truck. Once Jill was safely in the back, Douglas started up the truck and sped down the road.

They got half way to the Facility when Douglas' car broke down.

"Shit" yelled Douglas slamming his hands down on the steering wheel. He looked at Rebecca and said "wait here" Douglas got out to find out what the problem was. Rebecca sighed and turned around to see how Jill was doing. She wasn't looking good. She was getting paler and paler. Rebecca reached over and placed her hand over Jill's head. She was deathly cold. She needed cured now. Rebecca reached down to her hand and held it.

"I won't let you die Jill. I promise"

Meanwhile back on Ennerdale Street, Leon Scott Kennedy had arrived in town. He was a bit nervous because it is his first day on the job with the Raccoon Police. While driving down the deserted streets, Leon spots a body lying on the road.

"What the hell..."

Leon pulled over to investigate. As he neared the corpse he saw it was a young female. It was obvious she was dead. Leon heard a shuffling noise coming from behind him. He turned to see a group of zombies. The zombies were slowly closing in on Leon and the dead body he was looking at grabbed his foot. Leon had no other option but to shoot his way out.

"My ammo won't last" He said out loud to himself. Edging backwards down an ally he turns sharply only to come face to face with a woman.

At the same time, Claire Redfield arrived in town to visit her brother Chris, who was a comrade of Jill Valentine and Rebecca Chambers. After a long journey, Claire stopped at a diner to grab some grub. When she entered she saw it was empty.

"Hello? Anyone here?" She walked further in only to find the diner manager feasting on a dead corpse. Looking around she sees more zombies banging on the window outside. Claire turned back to look at the manager to see he's coming for her. Turning, Claire ran for the exit only to bump into the R.P.D rookie, Leon Scott Kennedy. They both ran to a police car. Leon started up the engine and sped down the street.

"You hurt?" Leon asked Claire.

"No, I'm fine." Replied Claire breathing heavily. "Those were... zombies... I must be dreaming."

"To be honest I wish this was a dream. What's your name?"

"Claire. Claire Redfield."

"I'm Leon Kennedy, nice to meet you. Can you open the glove box for me?"

Claire nodded and opened the Glove Box. In the Glove box there was a Browning HP Handgun.

"You'd better take that. You know how to work it?" Leon asked.

Claire smirked and loaded the Handgun. "Yeah"

"Ok good. Just make sure you don't shoot me by mistake."

"You really think I'm going to be that bad a shot?" Asked Claire. Leon never answered, he was too busy trying to get a hold of the R.P.D threw the radio. After about 20 minuets he threw the radio down, breaking it in the process.

"Well that was smart" Said Claire rolling her eyes. Before Leon could reply a zombie grabbed him from the back seat. Leon wrestled with the zombie as he tried not to crash the car but he failed and the car rammed straight into a pole, sending the zombie crashing out the front window. Leon looked at Claire.

"You ok?"

"Fine. You?"

"Get out the car now" Said Leon opening his door. Claire turned to see a van about to ram into them. Quickly un-buckling her seat belt Claire dived out of the car just as the van hit. The explosion caused a huge fire, which separated Leon and Claire.

"Claire! I'll meet you at the police station" yelled Leon

"Ok" Claire yelled back and they both went their separate ways.

(My daughter was crying loud which was distracting me so i had to make this chapter short. Next chapter will be longer)


End file.
